


Newly Awoken

by SwoodMaxProductions



Series: For the LU Discord [7]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Puppy Piles, Sleepy Cuddles, They are all so very babey, Trial of the Sword, egg music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Link and Zelda meet their newest— and oldest— friend.Written for... SEVERAL prompts for Companions Week 2 on the Linked Universe Discord server.
Relationships: Link & Fi, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: For the LU Discord [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Newly Awoken

Link reappeared with a pained gasp and a startled squeak from Terrako, falling to his hands and knees on the unforgiving stone of the sacred dais with a hoarse cry of agony and exhaustion.

He had done this eight times before. He vanished, almost as though by ancient Sheikah teleportation, into the labyrinthine ward structures of the Master Sword, if the Great Deku Tree was correct. Each time, he was gone, sometimes for hours, reappearing later and later— and in worsening condition.

It was the final stages of what their ancient ally Maz Koshia had referred to as the Trial of the Sword. He had said that the Master Sword’s power was… incomplete. Princess Zelda had seen the blade cut down Hollows and even Guardians before her very eyes. But, in the words of the desiccated monk, the spirit of the sword had yet to awaken… What more could there be…? Would they find out? Did Link succeed?

“Link…?”

The princess moved in to help the young knight to his feet. He staggered a bit, prompting her to hold onto him to steady him. He was breathing hard, but grinning in awe.

“Princess… I… I did it. I did it…” he panted.

The Master Sword glowed in Link’s hand as Zelda helped the exhausted knight to the hollow beneath the Great Deku Tree. They heard an unmistakable chiming sound, pure and ethereal, resonating into their souls. 

And then the light began moving  _ out _ of the blade.

Materializing before them was what appeared to be a girl floating in midair, blue and purple— and  _ metallic. _ She seemed to have a cloak in place of arms, fluttering as she gently drifted down into Link’s arms. She blinked slowly up at him, dazed.

The full meaning of Maz Koshia’s words hit home. The spirit of the sword had yet to awaken. He wasn’t speaking metaphorically. This was her.  _ The spirit of the sword. _

“...Master…”

They stumbled into the cozy hollow beneath the Deku Tree, Terrako in tow, Link slumping against one of the venerable guardian’s roots, still cradling the small, almost childlike entity. Zelda sat down beside them as Link smiled dazedly down at the figure in his arms.

“SHE WOKE UP!”

Hestu came barreling in, waving to the blue spirit.

“...Hello, Hestu…”

“Good morning Miss Fi!”

“Fi…” Link repeated absentmindedly.

Her name was Fi...

“Are you okay, Link?”

Link nodded.

Fi still seemed very tired… Though, if the fragmented legends were to be believed, she hadn’t manifested outside of the Master Sword in many millennia. It certainly seemed difficult to wake from to Zelda.

“Thank you, Master Link…” she murmured.

Link hugged her in response, and she seemed to snuggle into the embrace. It seemed they both needed some rest. Hestu plopped down on Link’s other side.

“Vwoo?”

Terrako was staring at Fi. They picked up a claw and waved. Fi’s cloak moved seemingly of its own accord—  _ she was waving back. _ Terrako beeped happily and climbed into Zelda’s lap.

They sang a new song this time. Neither Link nor Zelda had heard it before, and yet something about it seemed so… familiar. It sounded… like a soaring bird. Fi turned her head toward the singing Guardian, both surprised and happy.

Zelda felt Link’s head droop onto her shoulder. The young princess resolved to stay still— he needed his rest. 

It wasn’t long before they were all asleep, snuggled together like puppies.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is the Ballad of the Goddess.


End file.
